A vehicle is an apparatus configured to move a user in the user's desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile. Various types of sensors and electronic devices may be provided in the vehicle to enhance user convenience. For example, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is being actively developed for enhancing the user's driving convenience and safety. In addition, autonomous vehicles are being actively developed.
Various services and charging systems related to electric vehicle charging are being actively developed in connection with the active development of electric vehicles. Charging of electric vehicles typically take a substantial amount of time, ranging from tens of minutes to several hours.